Toatl's Grave Mistake
by The Transformer
Summary: Story about the ordinary life of Total as a pet of the Nicolls' household - and the massive mistake he makes - resulting in a tragic end. Story written through the simple mindset of a loyal pet.


Fang Nicolls was thought to be the most fortunate young lad in the world. He had everything a sixteen year old boy could want – a wealthy family, a gorgeous girlfriend, passed his provisional driving test, fashionable without trying to be fashionable, good looking and the latest I phone.

So what more could he want. Every single day, Fang woke thinking the exact same thing – "I have everything. Why am I unhappy?" The answer was simple to an outsider, like me, but was a conundrum to Fang.

Just to clear up any misunderstanding, I'm Total, the Nicolls' dog. I came to the Nicolls' when, Angel, Fang's little sister won me at the county fair last year. I'm almost 2 years old. In the past year, I have grown to love the Nicolls family, so much – especially Fang. Fang, I think loves me just as much as I love him. We go swimming, walking and camping together. Sometimes Fang chases after squirrels with me – even if it makes him look like a fool.

As I spent so much time with Fang, I got to know him, and his girlfriend Nudge, really well. But, getting to know Fang meant getting to know his problems and confusions even better. These problems were those of ordinary teenagers, but for Fang, they were massive.

His parents fought day and night. Since he was young they fought. Fang said to me one day, last year, after his parents fought profusely about what size stone slabs should be placed in the garden path. Fang explained when two powerful forces, such as his parents joined, - there will always be fights as both will try to secure the position of the alpha. Fang's parents, Jeb Nicolls and Valencia Grayson want him to follow in their lead regarding career choices – Jeb wishes him to follow into the field of medicine, whilst Val wants Fang to go into politics with her. My poor master wants to make his parents proud, but Fang wants to achieve his dreams of becoming a Globe Trotter. I think Fang could get there. He is really good a basketball and height isn't an issue – he is six foot two. I want to scream – let my master free (but obviously I can't – I'm a dog. I can't speak English). As you can imagine, Fang feels trapped. He doesn't know who to turn to. But one night it all changed.

Fang came home with delightful Nudge. I sat there being tummy rubbed by her while she said "I feel so much pressure to do well. Sometime I think life would be easier if we just went away somewhere. You know, to relax and breathe. Have some fun." She finished with desirable eyes at the wish.

"Yeah. Me too. Get away from all our troubles." He sat there in silence, looking like he was calculating the square root of pie. "Let's go Nudge! We're both adults now. Nothing can stop us. Let's go. Just for a bit. We'll go to Washington. You can visit your aunts and uncles. I'll stay with Granny Grayson"

"Fang, are you kidding? We can't go! We have no money, car, jobs, and a place to stay. Don't be so daft"

"Come on, Nudge. I have my parent's credit card. They won't cancel it, I promise. We'll be fine. Let's go"

"Fang, no! This isn't happening." Nudge got up, gathering her worldly goods of lip gloss, and her mobile phone. "Don't be an idiot. We're in our final year of high school. Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

Fang sallow face clouded over with anger. "How could you say that? You know what kind of pressure I'm under. You know I'm extremely unhappy. Why are you acing like this?"

"Because you're being an idiot. For God's sake Fang, get over yourself" We're all under pressure! You're not the only one!" Nudge was completely annoyed and full of vexation. So much so, she kicked my chew toy. Her attitude angered me more than anyone in the room. All the screaming at each other, filled me with rage so much, I began barking to try and get rid of disgusting Nudge. Nudge turned on her clip-cloppy high heels. When she had the front door open, she turned and said "See you later, Fang"; But Fang knew she wouldn't. When she left, I stopped and quietly crawled over to comfort my master. I licked his face to stop he endless delicious salty tears, but couldn't.

Fang jumped up, and ran to his bedroom. I was too timid and frightened to pursue him; but heard his door slam after him. Fifteen minutes later he descended with two big duffle bags and a back pack. What was he doing? This confused me as he has never done his own laundry before. Fang began to tick things off his check list. "Clothes; Check. Wallet; Check. Phone; where is it? Car keys?"

I concluded my master was putting his plan into action. He was running away. He began to bound out the door. He was leaving me? My sadness became apparent as I whined mercilessly. This stopped Fang. His dark silhouette enveloped by the external darkness. The deep, deep cocoa brown eyes of my master filled with uncertainty and sadness. He left.

Only to return again. "Total, collar and lead" I retrieved it. We were going to go for a moon lit walk. They aren't as nice as day walks because the squirrels aren't out, but it will do. Fang exited the kitchen with a plastic bag stretched with heavy cans, bottles of water, my doggie bowls and my toys. But, why? I wasn't being taken to the pound for a luxurious overnight stay, again? I jumped into the back seat of Madame's Bugatti. I don't think she would be too pleased to see me here. But what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?

I fell asleep sometime through the night. The quiet hum of the Bugatti was very soothing. When I woke, Fang finished his conversation on his mobile. "Great news, Total; Granny says we can stay for as long as we want." Yes! I love Granny Grayson, for a multiple of reasons. The first few is that she has an enchanting personality as she gives me the left overs of her mouth-watering dinner, but also she lives in Washington, where there are loads of squirrels! I barked merely out of delight!

We reached our destination at two thirty in the afternoon. Granny came out to greet us. She as always was smiling, wearing a flower covered skirt and a white blouse. As always, Granny changed in to her regular attire after an hour of having guests. This consisted of slacks and a top that actually fit her voluptuous body. Granny chatted with us for a while, giving me a treat every twenty minutes. But at six o'clock, Granny had to go play poker. Fang cleaned up and went to do the shopping for Granny, while I stayed in, guarding the house.

As perusal on a Saturday morning, Granny called her daughter – Madame. Fang sat watching reruns of Tom and Jerry while Granny peeled potatoes and talked to Madame on loud speaker. "Wow. Really. Hmm" was most of the conversation, but Granny then began to give her thanks for sending Fang to visit her. "What do you mean you don't know? Fang came with Total as a surprise visit. He arrived Friday evening. You didn't notice your own son missing!"

The fact that Madame didn't notice Fang's absence upset him greatly. He whistled and I followed. We went for a walk to get rid of our anger. We went to Lincoln Park. I love it here. The open space to run around after squirrels always made me happy.

On my lead, I walked after Fang. A squirrel would jumped out if it saw him first. However Fang was walking absent minded. He was still clearly angry about his mother's negligent behaviour.

I saw a squirrel – I ran for him. It took a lot of force as my lead was wrapped once around Fang's waist. I ran and ran after the squirrel. It was close, but the squirrel ran up a tree, rendering my efforts to catch him useless. I returned to master, only to find him asleep on the concrete path. As I got closer, I smelt blood. Fang was bleeding heavily from a head wound. I whined and whined. What happened? Did he get mugged?

A roller skater passed by and called the ambulance for me. I ran back to Granny's. She had just put the phone down with a startled expression. She ran out without locking anything up. So I stayed. I guarded the fort all night. By myself.

Granny returned at about half eleven that morning. Her appearance had a wrecked withered looked to it with a sprinkle of anxiety. Madame arrived later on, with the rest of her clan.

I played with Angel for a while before Monsieur took me by the lead. I was placed in to the boot of the Bugatti. Where are we going? Are we chasing more squirrels? I hope so. I really want to get that sucker that got away yesterday.

But instead, I was taken to the pound. Monsieur signed a form and handed me over by the lead. They must be going for a real long holiday. I have been sitting in the cell for ages. I wonder will I ever be able to play with my toys or run after squirrels. The season of squirrels is short. Fall is coming very quickly this year.

The lady that feeds me every morning, comes and takes me out. She leads me into a very sterilised room. A man arrives with injections on a shiny tray. They are just giving me my shots. No big deal. I sit and wait patiently for the pinch.

"I don't know, Michelle. Do you really want to do this? He seems really calm and nice"

"These are the orders I'm given"

"You sure you got the right one?"

"There was only one cage with dangerous on it. It has to be him."

"Go check, please. Just to be sure"

Michelle arrived back five minutes later. "Yeah it's him. His owner's in a coma because of him. Real dangerous."

"If you're sure." The pinch hurt. It was in the neck, they gave it to me. I began to sit up, but, fell right back down. I fell into a deep, deep, deep sleep. My last thought 'Did I break Fang's head open?'


End file.
